I Love You, I Hate You But Can I Live Without You?
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Once upon a time their love was like a fairy tale. But he left her at the alter to be with another woman. Now he wants her back. Will she give him another chance? Batista/OC one shot I wrote for my friend Sadie.


_Title: I Love You, I Hate You But Can I Live Without You?_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Once upon a time their love was like a fairy tale. But he left her at the alter to be with another woman. Now he wants her back. Will she give him another chance?_

Sadie Williams stared out her window over looking the ocean. A mug of steaming coffee clutched in her right hand. Wearing a sports bra and running shorts she shivered against cool ocean air. She left her spot briefly to retrieve his bathrobe from the bedroom they had once shared. Her hands ran over the frayed terrycloth once she had put it out. She had no idea why she kept the damn thing but she did. It was a piece of a past she was trying so hard to forget. A blinking red light could be seen out of the corner of her eye. It was of course the answering machine letting her know she had unheard messages. She didn't even bother listening to them. She knew it was him trying to win her forgiveness. She had read all his texts on her cell phone but never replied back. The sun was setting now casting a mask of crimson over the once blue sky. She sipped her coffee slowly letting the warm French vanilla flavored goodness warm her insides on its way down. The last few fishing boats were just returning to port from their long days journey out to sea. The salty smell of sea water tickled her nose as her chocolate eyes continued to look out onto the never ending cerulean sea. Her heart shaped face held no emotions at all as she thought back to the day that was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of her life. There standing in a room in the back of a crowded church only moments away from marrying the one man who made her heart sing, David Michael Bautista. Her friend Ashley's husband John had been the one who had very unwillingly give her the letter Dave had left her. Sadness filled his azure orbs as he shakily handed her the letter. With equally shaky hands she opened the dreaded letter. It simply read that he had chosen Melina over her. John's lips moved but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She couldn't breathe anymore the walls were closing in around her. She had to get out of that place. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Away from the church filled with confused wedding guests, away from her friends who more than likely knew what was going on, she couldn't deal with their sympathy right now. She needed and wanted to be alone so she could think of why this was happening to her, what she had done that was so horrible to deserve something like this to happen to her. When she finally stopped running she found herself standing right behind her condo. She had a seat on a rock and tried to replay everything from the last few days looking for anything that could have pointed to this but nothing came to mind. She had thought everything was just so extraordinarily perfect. She stood and ventured over to waters edge she dove into the icy depths not caring about the 7,000 Dolce and Gabbana wedding dress she was ruining. She let the waves lap at her unmoving form for some time before emerging for air. Her lungs were screaming at her as she gasped for some much needed air, she didn't want to have to breathe because every time she did her broken heart would have to beat. Exhaustion finally forced her out of the water. She collapsed on the sandy beach and fell asleep. She shook her head to clear it. Her caramel colored locks flew freely into her face she swiped her hair away blinking a few times. Looking back to where the fishing boats had just passed leaving nothing but ripples in the once glassy surface of the water. There were no more tears for her to cry anymore even if she had desired to. She looked at her naked ring finger bitterly while wondering whatever happened to the engagement ring after she had thrown it into the ocean. She took another sip of coffee content with the little warmth it brought her. She hated him for what he had done to her but part of her feared life without him. Would she be able to make it on her own? She wasn't really sure if she could. Eventually she would have to see him again but until that day she was satisfied on staring out onto the silky blueness of the sometimes unforgiving body of water before her. He had made his bed and now he had to lie in it. While he was with Melina wishing he was holding her instead she would carry on because no man could kill her spirit. She wished she could ask him if everything he was giving up was really worth it. She had loved that man for so long and couldn't possible fathom how easy it had been for him to cast her aside. She loved him, she hated him and for now she would live without him.


End file.
